Momoka's Training
by Blade of Gallade
Summary: Eight Marbles. A game without much backstory. SO I DECIDED TO GIVE MOMOKA ONE! Training with ninjas, Momoka and her childhood buddy Danko go on a lot of scat related misadventures. BUT WILL THEY SURVIVE? Probably...
1. Chapter 1

_Deep in the mountains was the a sacred village of ninjas._ No, not the Hidden Leaf Village. _This village was home to only the most elite of ninjas, taught in all sorts of different deadly arts. And some... Other arts... This is the tale of two training ninjas. Danko and Momoka._

"Hurry up ladies! Lunch is over, get back to your drills!" An instructor shouted from the balcony of an asian-styled building. It was midday and a large fog covered the mountains around the temple. Along the ground were multiple ninjas in training, all wearing a similar outfit, a red sleeveless shirt with yellow lining, a black undershirt and gloves, red pants and black boots. These ninjas each began heading back to their specific classes, depending on the ninja they wished to become. All except for Danko

"Hey Danko~!" A female voice called out, causing Danko to turn his head

Running over to Danko as the crowd dissipated was his childhood friend Momoka, who along with him was still in training. Yet she trained in a bit of an... Unusual art...

"Oh... Hey Momoka.." Danko said with a very bored expression

"Whats wrong? Didn't get to eat your lunch or something?" Momoka asked playfully, poking Danko in the nose.

Compared to the rest of the ninjas, Danko and Momoka stood out a bit more. For one, Danko had just about no friends at all. He couldn't seem to care less actually. Aside from that, he had the typical spiky black hair an "anime cool guy" would have, and his red shirt was more of an unzipped jacket. Momoka on the other hand was much more relaxed and likable. Compared to the other female ninjas what made Momoka stand out were her clearly noticeable breasts, and her massive buttocks.

"No. I got to eat my lunch. It's just I'm a little bit stressed about the upcoming final test." Danko replied, scratching the back of his head.

"C'mon! You've got nothing to worry about! If anything I should be the one worrying about that..." Momoka said nervously.

Out of nowhere, Momoka leaned forward and pulled her pants down to her knees, revealing her completely exposed butt before grunting slightly. Afterwards a small burst of yellow colored gas came from Momoka's backside, and the air was instantly filled with the smell of her nasty farts.

"What the hell have you eaten lately!?" Danko asked while coughing and fanning the wind.

"You smell that right? They barely stink at all!" Momoka said, completely oblivious to the eggy scent of her farts.

Momoka was quite different from Danko. The main reason being that she wasn't your typical ninja. She was taught in the way of Onara- The smelliest form of ninjutsu out there.

"I've eaten extra vegetables, don't wear panties at all..." Momoka began, pulling up her pants over her large derriere, "And I haven't had any accidents in 3 days!"

"3 whole days huh? Thats a new record for you Momoka." Danko said impressed. Momoka was still training in the way of Onara, yet always messed up on her techniques due to having rather... Poor bowel control.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds" Came a mysterious voice, someone suddenly laying a hand on Danko's shoulder. "But mr. Danko here's a little late to his next session."

Danko and Momoka both looked to see that it was one of the instructors- Instructor Zane. He was a tall man wearing a very similar outfit to Momoka and Danko, albeit completely black, and wore a white mask with the appearance of a fox on it, concealing his face.

"Oh yeah... S-sorry sir.." Danko said sheepishly, bowing to his superior.

"Don't fret child, all I expect is a top performance from you on the final test as compensation." Zane said, turning Danko around and pushing him off. "As for you Ms. Momoka, I advise you to get to your next session as well. I know you two have been friends for some time, but do not allow that to jeopardize your training."

"Y-yes sir." Momoka replied, bowing before walking off in the opposite direction, leaving Zane to suddenly vanish in a tornado of leaves.

"He's right though. I gotta be careful not to screw up.." Danko thought to himself as he walked off "I'm not gonna repeat everything I've learnt this year. I just hope Momoka doesn't want to do that either..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Singing Lion!" Danko shouted as he slapped his palm to the floor. Suddenly, a large lion-like spirit burst from the ground and struck his opponent, knocking him flat against the wall. The crowd began to cheer madly at the stunning battle.

"The victory goes to Danko!" Zane shouted to the crowd around the arena from atop a platform, along side a few other ninja instructors each wearing different colored outfits.

"Heh... Guess the work payed off." Danko said to himself as he staggered off the arena into a backroom.

"Danko you did amazing!" A voice shouted at him as Danko was suddenly tackled to the floor.

"Uhh.. Thanks Momoka." Danko said as he immediately knew who his attacker was.

"You were worrying for nothing! I knew you'd pass the final test!" Momoka cheered, sitting on top of Danko. "I barely even scraped by in my fight!"

"Really? Well I'm just happy to hear you passed too." Danko replied, getting up and out of Momoka's grasp.

"Same. My first fight I managed to go without having an "accident"" Momoka said, slightly blushing

Danko knew this was rather rare for Momoka, yet the scent of Momoka's farts lingered in the air even though she hadn't farted. A sign she just may have been lying.

"Come out lovebirds" A voice called out from behind the two, turning out to be Zane. "The finals are over. We're gathering all the winners outside."

"Really!? Well c'mon Danko, lets go!" Momoka cheered as she pulled Danko back out to the arena

In the middle of the arena were a few other ninjas all looking up to the risen platform where Zane suddenly appeared alongside the other instructors. Momoka and Danko immediately lined up with the other victorious ninjas

"Pupils! We gather each of you here for your displays of impeccable skill. We have nothing left to teach you." Zane announced to the ninjas, as the crowd continued their cheering. "And for that same reason, we must bid you farewell."

"Wait WHAT!?" Momoka and Danko questioned simultaneously, looking at each other in shock.

"Yes. We are sad to say it, but it is true. You are full fledged ninjas now, and each of you are needed elsewhere." Zane stated as he pulled out a scroll and began reading from it. "We have taken the liberty of assigning each of you the duty of guarding the surrounding mountain villages. You will each be expected at these respective villages by dawn."

"So... That means this is the end huh..?" Danko asked Momoka, who only nodded sadly at the announcement.

"I guess... We're both off to a better future..." Momoka replied.

"...And lastly Danko and Momoka. You are assigned to the eastern village. Start packing." Zane finished, as he rolled up the scroll.

"Wait, we have the SAME village!?" Danko asked, with a mixture of both joy and disappointment.

"Of course. If the two of you were listening instead of having a passionate farewell, then you'd know that each village is assigned 2 ninjas." Zane replied, slightly annoyed.

"Well then... I guess this isn't farewe-

"I KNOW RIGHT! OOOH IM SO HAPPY DANKO!" Momoka shouted, jumping with joy, occasionally farting loudly.

"Okay then... Here we go. You ready Momoka?" Danko asked as the two stood at the front gates of the temple, preparing to leave for their new stationing.

"Time to hit the trail!" Momoka said as she skipped down the dirt road happily, leaving Danko to trail behind her in a cloud of her farts.

It was around the mid afternoon that Momoka and Danko were continuing their walk through the dense forest path on the way to the eastern village. The only thing disturbing the calmness of the woods being Momoka farting loudly time and time again, the sulfur like stench causing the grass to wilt.

"Momoka, you think you could hold it with the farting just a little bit?" Danko asked, pinching his nose.

"Sorry Dan, but I can't stop this toot machine! Never could ever since I first learned I was an Onara ninja.."

Danko shivered as he had the flashback of when the two were still young, they were taking a bath together when Momoka's farting turned the water into a smelly hot tub.

Suddenly the two heard a loud rustling coming from the bushes in front of them and entered battle stances, Danko pulling out a kunai instinctively.

"You heard that?" Danko asked Momoka quietly

"You bet I did." Momoka replied

As fast as he could, Danko lunged at the bush with his kunai, only to be knocked far back by a large bear.

"Danko!" Momoka yelled as she saw her friend fall back, wiping blood from his lip "Oh now you're gonna get it!" She shouted at the bear angrily.

Roaring, the large bear attempted to take a swipe at Momoka, who only jumped up to the height of the bears face, pulling her pants down and sticking the bear's snout right against her anus

"Get a load of this!" Momoka said as she grunted before letting out a loud, yellow colored fart from her massive bottom, directly onto the bears face, causing it to stumble back in disgust.

Landing on her feet, Momoka turned back around and stuck her rear end upward to the bear.

"And here's one for the road!" With that, Momoka farted a large burst of gas, sending the bear flying back through the trees and bushes as Momoka sighed of relief

Danko rushed over to Momoka, his shirt teared by the ferocious bear's swipe at him. He also couldn't help but notice the smelly yellow fog that was now around the forest.

"Well well, I'm pretty impressed by that Momoka! You really are improving!" Danko congratulated Momoka, who was still bent over releasing a few more small poots.

"Thanks Danko. I'm really just glad to see you aren't that badly hu-"

And with that Momoka was suddenly interrupted by a few rapid, loud farts erupting from her behind, followed by a crackling, slimy noise before something hit the floor. The two only stared blankly as a smell ten times worse than Momoka's normal farts filled the air.

"Uuuummm... I think I had another accident..." Momoka admitted cutely, slightly blushing as she turned to see she had accidentally pooped on the grass. She turned to Danko, revealing her dirty, poop smeared butt cheeks.

"*Sigh* Just hurry and clean yourself Momoka." Danko said in embarrassment.

"I dont think so Danko~" Momoka said, narrowing her eyes and wagging her finger at Danko "Remember our bet? It still applies today~"

Danko had another traumatizing flashback about Momoka during their youth, the two had been in a fight over broken toys, and Danko was clearly losing as Momoka sat on his head, wearing no panties as usual and farting as punishment.

"Say uncle Danko!" flashback Momoka demanded as she grunted, letting out a wet fart directly on Danko's head, "Oooh, I think I might need to go potty~!"

"O-okay! Uncle! Uncle! Just stop already! No pooing Momoka!" flashback Danko shouted from underneath Momoka's butt.

"Thats not all Danko! As punishment, you've gotta clean me whenever I DO have an accident!" flashback Momoka yelled.

"What!? No way!"

Suddenly flashback Momoka's stomach growled ominously and she began to grunt, clearly not having listened as she attempted to take a poop on flashback Danko's head

"Ffffffiiiiine! Okay! Please just get off!" flashback Danko cried as Momoka stopped grunting, getting off of Danko and pulling up her pants

"Oh... Yeah, that bet." Danko muttered to himself as the flashback ended.

"Well like you said, hurry up and clean me~" Momoka taunted playfully to her friend, as Danko moaned and began gathering leaves to use as Momoka's toilet paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Danko and momoka continued their trek towards the Eastern Village through the wilderness, now having entered a dense jungle, as Danko slashed his way through the greenery with his kunai, while Momoka's loud farts caused the surrounding animals to run in fear.

"Ugh, Danko how much longer is this going to take? My feet hurt.." Momoka asked impatiently, before another of her loud farts killed the plants behind her, as Momoka proceeded to rub her big butt "...And my ass.."

"Well Im sorry Momoka, but the Eastern Village's still a few miles from here, and could you cut it out with the farts?" Danko replied, cleaning off his kunai "This jungle's hostile territory you know. We're passing through another ninja school's turf. So watch your back"

Momoka grunted, before (clearly intentionally) farting once more even louder, sighing of relief as her smelly ass gas polluted the air, frustrating Danko

"Alright alright Im done with the loud ones.." Momoka said to Danko, farting once more quietly "...For now. Anyway, can we at least take a break? I saw a pond not far behind us, and my butt's really starting to chafe fro-

"OKAY OKAY JUST SHUT UP" Danko interrupted Momoka, not wanting to hear the details "Just... Where's this pond you were talking about?"

Momoka and Danko continued their chat, with Momoka occasionally letting out some wet farts, before the two marched off towards the pond, as a mysterious figure watched on from the high up trees of the jungle

"So then... I've got 2 intruding ninja to take care of..." The mysterious figure spoke to herself, watching Danko and Momoka walk off "The girl... So she's another Onara type... As for the boy, Im unsure of his ninjutsu, but it'd probably be best to take him out first... I just need to separate them.." and with that, the mysterious figure vanished into the trees

"WEEEEEEE!" Momoka yelled out in glee as she flung all of her clothes off, jumping butt-naked into the pond, pausing to fart as a few smelly bubbles rose up behind her "Come on Dan you've gotta try this!"

Dan sat on a rock near the spot where Momoka threw her clothes off, taking off his shirt and other equipment

"Alright calm down, just give me a sec Momoka" Danko said as he continued taking off his clothes, the 2 sibling like friends having seen each other naked many times before

Suddenly, from the top of the trees a shuriken came flying at Momoka, with Danko spotting it and deflecting it away from Momoka throwing his own kunai, with Momoka farting loudly and in the lake out of shock

"Danko?...W-what the hell was that?" Momoka asked her friend fearfully, covering her exposed breasts with her hands as her constant smelly farting came to a stop

"We're being attacked, I saw where that shuriken came from..." Danko began, throwing his clothes back on and drawing a second kunai "Im going to investigate. Put your gear back on Momoka"

Momoka went from fear to confusion as she let out a deep fart in the pond, the once clear water behind her turning slightly murky

"Dan... The last time you went off into the bushes and told me to stay back, you got your ass handed to you by a bear." Momoka replied in a taunting manner

"Hey that bear got the drop on me. Now stay put okay?" Danko asked Momoka unhappily, before running off into the jungle

"...Ahh good, dont have to worry about him coming in anymore..." Momoka said to herself as she sighed of relief, making a "warm spot" in the water now that Danko had left

Danko jumped through the high trees of the jungle, in the direction he saw the shuriken fly from, before stopping as an eggy scent began flowing through the jungle

"Peeyew... Are those Momoka's farts?.. No, she's back at the pond, and these smell... Different..?" Danko asked himself as he grew even more careful, before a loud fart noise was heard, and a large, green colored fart cloud flew at him, Danko barely managing to dodge it as he jumped from tree to tree avoiding the horrible smell pursuing him

"You must be a spy huh? Sent to get info on our ninja school I bet?" Came the voice of the mysterious figure, jumping from tree to tree throwing shuriken at Danko "Well you made a big mistake challenging me, boy! Im the strongest onara ninja!... In training..."

"Wait WHAT!? You're an onara ninja too!?" Danko asked in shock, pausing from pinching his nose from the stink "Just like... Just like Momoka..." Before Danko slipped off a tree branch, falling and landing on his behind

"Now you, hold still!" The female mysterious figure called out to Danko, looking up before he was crushed by a heavy weight "I am Kagero! and from this moment on you are my prisoner!"

Danko opened his eyes to find the mysterious girl Kagero (from Fire Emblem Fates) landed right on top of him, crushing Danko under her big butt, before farting grossly in his face, with Danko wailing and flailing in panic

"Heheh, its no use! You're not escaping the wrath of my ass! You're coming with me boy, and I wont get up until my duty is finished!" Kagero told Danko in a determined manner, before her stomach grumbled ominously as she looked back at him in a devilish manner "Speaking of duty... I'd close my eyes if I were you~"

Danko gulped as the sound of Kagero's grumbling stomach was awfully similar to Momoka's before her "accidents", Kagero lifting the portion of her skirt separating Danko from her bare anus

"Dont worry~" Kagero began before smothering all of Danko's face in her butt "You'll only smell bad for months!" With that, Kagero sighed of relief before completely unloading on Danko

"Man... He sure is taking his time.." Momoka said to herself, growing impatient as she floated in the pond, waiting for Danko

Momoka was suddenly shaken by the sound of a long, loud and wet fart coming from deeper in the jungle, leaping out of the pond and flinging on all of her clothes in an instant

"Uh oh... Dan you better be alright.." She said to herself, farting to propel herself through the jungle in the direction her friend went off in

Momoka came to a sudden stop in what appeared to be a small clearing of dead plants, shuriken and kunai all across the ground

"Dan's kunai... He'd never leave these..." Momoka said to herself, letting out a small toot as she picked up Danko's forehead protector from the grass, sniffing it "Is... Is this shit!? Oh, GOD IT STINKS!" Momoka yelped, covering her nose from the shit-sprayed forehead protector, before finding a note in the back of it

Momoka read through the note and farted loudly out of shock, clutching the forehead protector of her kidnapped friend

"Dan... Im coming to get you!" Momoka shouted to herself, guaranteeing to retrieve Danko from Kagero, farting out of determination, accidentally pooping her pants in the process "..Ummm... Riiiiiight after I pay a little visit to the... Little Girls room!" Momoka said in an embarrassed tone, blushing as she ran back through the bushes, farting madly and holding her hand against her massive derriere in an attempt not to have another "accident"


	4. Chapter 4

Momoka gassed her way quickly and quietly through the nighttime jungle, the sound of heavy rain being the only thing that masked the otherwise loud and smelly nature of her farts as she leaped from tree to tree

"Alright, this looks to be it..." Momoka said to herself, pausing on a tree branch as she looked over the jungle, to see an Eastern-styled building on top of a hill "The lights are on inside... Danko's gotta be in there!" She finished as Momoka clutched her fist, before releasing a raunchy fart blasting her off into the night

...

-Uuugh... what the hell's going on..?-

-Wait, what happened!?-

Danko's eyes snapped open as he took in his surroundings, having been unconscious for hours. He could faintly hear the sound of rain on the outside, the building being constructed entirely out of wood, being slightly dim as the only light sources were a few candles and lamps strewn about the rather cozy room. Danko then entered a slight panic as he realized he was completely immobile as he lied on a carpet located in the middle of the room, his arms and legs slightly parted, only managing to move his head as he struggled

"Its no use, prisoner. I've injected you with a type of tranquilizer. You wont be escaping anytime soon." A voice called out from inside the room

"You! that ninja girl from earlier, Kagero! What the hell's the meaning of this!?" Danko shouted as he looked around the room for the female ninja, turning to see her standing just in front of a table against the wall, removing pieces of her armor

"You should have known you were wondering into enemy territory, prisoner. This is as far as you go." Kagero began, still not facing Danko "Tomorrow I'll be taking you to my village for your interrogation." She said, turning slowly to face Danko as she slipped out of her sandals, being barely armored and giving him a naughty smile. "But between then and now.. I suppose I may be able to have just a little fun with you~..."

Kagero took a bottle of baby powder from the table and applied a decent amount to her hand, before turning her back once again to Danko, lifting her skirt to reveal her big, naked butt in all its glory, taking her hand and generously rubbing the white powder between her butt cheeks, wiping her hand off as she slightly jiggled her ass at Danko.

"I hope my gas wasn't too much for you to handle earlier..." She said with a giggle, turning back as she slowly walked over to Danko, stepping over him with one leg as she loomed above with an intimidating grin

"Back the hell away! W-what the heck are you doing!?" Danko panicked, still unable to move

"Dont worry, I'll make you feel real good~..." Kagero said seductively to Danko as she slowly lowered herself until she was sitting on his lap, bending over until her large breasts were barely pressing against Danko, who was well past being uncomfortable at this point

Kagero stroked Danko's face gently as the male ninja tried his absolute hardest to resist Kagero's advances, who took notice to his impressive self control

"Its not everyday I get to enjoy this kind of company you know..." Kagero began, as she moved back to sitting upright on Danko's lap "And I'll be sure that I get what I want out of it..." Kagero said, farting loudly on Danko's lap as she sat dead weight on top of him, moving her hips up and down as she continued farting, each one letting out a small puff of baby powder from her gigantic rear

"Dammit! G-get the fuck off already!" Danko angrily demanded at Kagero, able to feel her big butt vibrate against him with each fart as the female ninja only bit her lip and giggled in response

"I think I've found what Im looking for~" Kagero said naughtily as Danko gulped, having grown a full erection "Now I think I can have some real fun with you..." She said with an evil smile, pushing Danko's clothed boner deeper into her big butt, to the point that he could feel it just barely against her anus , before getting up again to move, allowing Danko to briefly look down at his pants to see his erection, streaks of baby powder along his lap

Kagero adjusted herself once more into a 69 position, her exposed lower half hanging just by Danko's face, moving forward and downwards so that her fat ass sat just below his face, the unbearable stench of her farts barely masked by the smell of baby powder

"Its been a long time since I've gotten to enjoy one of these~" Kagero said to Danko, as he nearly yelped, noticing a slight draft as he could feel his pants slipping down to his knees, his erection between Kagero's large breasts as she giggled, gently swaying her smelly ass in front of Danko's face, who was completely defenseless

"What the fuck are you doing!? I swear to god, knock it off dammit!" Danko yelled to Kagero, now completely panicking

Kagero simply ignored Danko's pleas with a seductive moan and continued her advances, grunting as Danko evidently noticed her anus twitching before Kagero grossly farted in his face, sighing of relief

"I'll advise you to keep your mouth shut prisoner." She said sternly, followed by a small poot

Kagero's ass jiggled in front of Danko as she continued to let out smelly farts, before a shock went up Danko's spine as he felt a warm wetness envelop his crotch, moving up and down as he soon realized Kagero was sucking his erection. Danko's steely resistance began to slowly diminish as time came to a crawl, before snapping back to reality as he could hear Kagero's moaning, her onslaught of farts coming to a halt as he noticed her big butt quivering

"Ugh! Ooh I think I have something on its way for you~!" Kagero whined cutely as she pulled upwards from tending to Danko's lower half, clenching herself as if fitting for the nightmare Danko was in, without warning Kagero letting out a load of her poop onto the male ninja, Danko managing to move his face so that he wasn't completely covered in her smelly dung. Kagero continued relieving herself on top of Danko for a short while before sighing of relief, her quivering having stopped as she lifted herself once more from Danko and turned back to facing him from a standing position, her big, fat ass smeared in brown muck as she released a small poot "Well look at you down there... Aren't you lucky you managed to avoid the blunt of THAT one..." She said naughtily to Danko, the exhausted ninja panting with frustration as he looked up at Kagero, the majority of her semi-solid poop on the ground just next to Danko's face

Kagero crouched until she was just squatting over Danko's exposed lap, the room clearly now polluted with her disgusting farts, removing what little clothing she had left, exposing her completely naked body to Danko as her gigantic breasts jiggled effortlessly

"Now then..." She began, reaching back as she gently took Danko's erection with her hand as the male ninja's eyes opened wide in anxiety, watching as Kagero slowly descended, sandwiching his boner between her massive ass as Danko felt it slide through her slimy buttcrack until it was against her anus. "Its time for the main event~" With that Kagero continued her motion as her weight came further down on top of Danko, feeling his erection enter her tight crevice. Kagero smied evilly at Danko as the two began having anal sex


	5. Chapter 5

Danko snapped awake as he leaped up from the ground, feeling disoriented as he looked around to see he was in a dark prison cell, trying to move about only to realize his ankle was chained to the ground, before a torch outside the cell flared into life, revealing two figures standing before it, a tall male in ninja garb and a shorter curvaceous female, who Danko immediately recognized as Kagero

" I demand to know just where the hell am I!?" Danko angrily shouted at the two outside his cell

"Ah, I was afraid my assistant had killed you, you've been asleep for quite a while" The tall ninja began "I assume you're also aware you came storming into enemy territory... I suppose we can find a few 'methods' to gleam some useful information from you"

"Pfft, yeah, sure, gleam's a funny way to put it when your little 'assistant' literally attempted to MOLEST ME" Danko snapped back to the tall ninja, who condescendingly turned to Kagero in response, who only stared back blankly

"What is he on about... Kagero?" The tall ninja asked

"Oh please, 'attempted to' would be an understatement and you know that" Kagero said casually, giving Danko a dark smile "I used a shit tranquilizer anyway, so you could've broke free anytime you wanted to... But ya didnt. You've got nothing to fret about anyway, hell you passed out before I got any enjoyment out of the 'main event' anyway" Kagero said nonchalantly, "Guess that means we've got unfinished business..."

Danko shuddered at the dangerous female ninja's comment, the last thing he could remember being his erection sandwiched by the gassy ninja's big, dirty rear

"... Ignoring that," The tall ninja continued "You can forget about seeing the light of day anytime soon. Lets just say you're going to be seeing us quite often."

"Well tough shit buddy, 'cause let me tell you something" Danko began, rising angrily, "If I dont break outta here and take you two down myself, then you can bet that my partner's gonna find me here, and you _dont wanna know_ what she's capable of!"

Without warning, the stone roof suddenly burst open as sunlight poured in, a mysterious female figure standing amidst all the dust and rubble, Danko and the other 2 ninjas squinting in the bright light

"Villains! Just what kind of malicious ninja system are you running here!?" The female voice called out, leaping high as the shadowy figure span so her butt was facing downwards to the breached prison cell, the female figure audibly grunting as she released a loud, bubbly fart, blanketing the room in a terrible stench along with a cloud of gas

"W-who the heck are you!?" Danko asked through a few coughs, as the figure then approached and grabbed him through the cloud of gas, breaking the chain and proceeding to hastily leap back onto the roof with Danko under her arm "Momoka, you actually made it!"

"Thats right civilian! I, Momo am the newest pro-hero to grace this land, Creati!" The female figure declared as the smoke atop the roof finally cleared, Danko looking up only to realize

 _this was not Momoka._

"You're... Not Momoka..?" Danko asked, unsure of who, or what he was even looking at

"Momo...Ka? The female asked in a confused tone, letting Danko down as she took a step back, "Uhh, I dont know any Momoka. Im Momo Yaoyorozu. **_MOMO_**." She delicately explained to Danko "Pro hero? Saw you getting taken here unconcious and decided to do some civilian rescuing?" Momo told Danko

"Ohh, uh, my bad, I was just expecting someone else, you just..." Danko blushed as he looked up at Momo (Home Series: Boku no Hero Academia), the female hero bearing a striking resemblance to Momoka, from her hair to her curvy figure, minor differences being Momo's more 'prominent' breasts and being slightly taller "... Remind me of someone else"

"I dont think so!" Kagero shouted as she emerged from the building, leaping onto the roof as she entered a battle stance "Im afraid we're not letting go of you so easily!"

"And Im afraid that this means we have a bit of a disagreement here" Momo declared, entering her own battle stance and creating a staff from herself, lunging forward as she and Kagero began dueling atop the prison

danko watched in awe as Momo's combat prowess was seemingly in a league of its own, being an equal match for Kagero and utilizing a combat style unlike any ninja techniques he had seen before, the brief struggle between the two ending with Kagero's shuriken snapping Momo's staff in two, Momo throwing one half at Kagero, disarming the hostile ninja as the two leaped back from each other, panting

"Are you alright?" Danko asked Momo in a panicking manner "Sit back, I can tag in from here!" He declared, getting ready for round 2 with Kagero

"No! I can handle this, civilian" Momo reassured, standing back up as she and Kagero locked eyes

"I must admit, your technique is impressive, unlike any I've seen" Kagero complimented Momo "But Im afraid you're no match for me. I still havent gotten serious"

"Well then that goes for the two of us" Momo replied calmly, throwing away the remaining piece of her broken staff

"Hey Momo, I'd watch out if I were you... That Kagero, she's on a whole other level in terms of uhh... Lets say, unorthodox combat..." Danko attempted to warn Momo

"Dont worry, I suppose you could say the same goes for me, civilian." Momo replied "My quirk allows me to use the fat cells in my body to create any inanimate object I desire. However to obtain such a high amount of those fat cells, naturally I have a very specific diet, and lets just say that ever since I was young, thats had a bit of an..." Momo paused, hearing her stomach grumble as she let out a cute little poot, Danko fanning away the faint stench "Excuse me... A bit of an unexpected side effect..."

Danko paused for a moment, taking in what Momo said before having a sudden realization as to what Momo was on about

 _"Oh no."_

Momo lunged forward at Kagero, with the female ninja doing the same in response, the two coming close to one another before making complete turns, each facing their massive rear at the other before the female combatants grunted in tandem, the result being the loudest fart to grace the lands, a massive cloud of smelly gas composed equally of both Kagero and Momo's own flatulence erupting from the clash between the two, completely blanketing the prison rooftop

Meanwhile, Momoka staggered through a few bushes in the deep jungle, panting as she fell back on the grass, looking up at the sunset sky and wiping the sweat from her brow

"Man... Danko just what the hell did you get yourself into... Im starting to think thats the last Im gonna see of you... All thanks to me and my big butt, huh..." Momoka whined to herself, closing her eyes to get some rest after spending what felt like an eternity on the search for Danko

A single leaf fell to the grass a few inches from Momoka, prompting the female ninja to leap up from the grass and enter a battle stance

"... Someone, or something, is closing in on me..." Momoka said to herself, turning slowly to all of her surroundings "Show yourself now! And should you know, I demand you tell me where my partner is!"

"Over here!" Danko yelled back to Momoka, the female ninja looking up to see him descending from the trees with minimal battle wounds alongside the hero Momo

"DANKO!" Momoka happily exclaimed, wasting no time in running up to her friend and tackle-hugging him to the floor "Oh god I was so worried after you never came back! You're all right! Im so relieved, I dont know what I'd have done alone and," Momoka paused, looking up as Momo simply watched the two reunite, before Momoka stood up from the ground to take a better look at the female hero "And... You brought some... Clone of me?" Momoka asked in an unsure tone

"I'll have you know Im my own hero, and Im the entire reason you're friend's back here. No need to thank me. All in a days work after all." Momo replied nonchalantly "Plus, calling me the clone? As if, _I think you're the faker around here. You're comparing yourself to me? **You're not even good enough to be my fa-**_

 _ **"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!"**_ Momoka energetically interrupted, preparing to fight Momo, the two staring down one another before, without delay, a multitude of kunais rained down from the sky, prompting Momoka and Momo to take cover from the surprise attack of a 3rd contender

"I HOPE YOU DIDNT EXPECT TO GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" Kagero screamed as she descended from above, drawing another kunai as Momo and Momoka then came out of hiding, preparing to fight

"I defeated you once, and I'll be glad to do it a second time!" Momo declared, lunging forward to Kagero, turning as she grunted, releasing a deep and loud fart onto the hostile ninja, propelling Kagero back as she prepared to retaliate

"Dont turn your back on me that quickly!" Momoka shouted, leaping above Momo and pulling down her pants, landing on the ground with Momo's head stuffed into her big naked butt, Momoka proceeding to grunt as she suffocated the hero with a barrage of loud, wet farts

"And I'll have you know that as my duty, I'll have both you and your partner's heads for trespassing!" Kagero exclaimed, leaping back up and lunging to Momoka, flying and turning so that her big butt was inches from Momoka's face, loudly farting as Momoka was sent flying off of Momo, the female hero gasping for air

Danko watched in shock as he was essentially witnessing 3 Momokas go head to head in combat, trying to calmly break up the smelly fight, having enough of the nonsense as he slapped his hand to the floor, summoning his ninja abilities as a great blast of flame erupted around him, shocking the 3 gassy females as they all stood and ceased their fighting

"LISTEN UP!" Danko angrily shouted at the 3, who all stared at him blankly "Okay, this is fucking ridiculous, look at yourselves! Why the hell are we even bothering with this dumb stuff between heroes and ninjas and territories, I mean if I didnt know any better you 3 look like you could be freaking sisters! Why cant we just get along or some shit?" He attempted to reason

"SHE's cramping my style!" Momoka replied, pointing at Momo

"SHE's a no good villain!" Momo replied, pointing at Kagero

"SHE's a disciple of an enemy ninja school!" Kagero replied, pointing at Momoka

There was a brief silence, all 4 staring at one another.

Until it was broken by a loud fart from Momo.

"...Pardon me." Momo said cutely, blushing in an embarrassed manner

Momoka (With her pants still around her ankles), Kagero, and Momo all fell back onto the grass, bursting into laughter as Danko simply watched whatever was going on in absolute confusion

"Well then... I suppose I may be able to get used to some other girls with quirks like these" Momo agreed, wiping a tear of laughter from her face as she stood up

"And... I suppose I'll have to ally myself with the likes of you for now... Or at least until Im done with you there, Danko" Kagero agreed ominously, rising from the ground "...That and I dont remember where home base is..."

"And who says a lil' competition isnt healthy for a ninja like me... Yeah, this can work" Momoka then agreed, pulling up her pants and standing alongside the other 2

Danko sighed of relief at the 3 having decided to join together, looking up to see the nights sky

"Awesome. Well then, I think we should be calling it a day team. Tomorrow, we set out as a whole new unit!" Danko declared confidently

"Sounds great but can we just wait a sec before setting up camp? I gotta go clean myself up following that fire show of yours... I kinda didnt see it coming..." Kagero said blushing, stepping to the side as just behind her was a fresh pile of crap on the ground, followed by a not so subtle fart escaping her massive rear

"Oh come on, learn some self control!" Momoka teased as Kagero glared at her, followed by Momokas stomach groaning ominously, "Uh-oh... One sec" Momoka began, pulling down her pants as she wiggled them past her wide hips, squatting as she grunted, letting out a few loud farts

"Oh come on Momoka, at least go behind a bush or something!" Danko attempted to reason, covering his eyes as Momoka essentially began taking a dump right in front of him

"I cant believe how unprofessional you two are..." Momo scoffed at Momoka and Kagero, followed by her pausing as her eyes widened, a few loud farts erupting from her behind as she began blushing, the sound of something squishing as she soiled her hero suit, a brown stained lumpy mess hanging under her big butt "Oops... this is embarrassing..."

"Jesus Im starting to think this was a bad idea..." Danko whispered to himself, pinching his nose from the stench all around him

"Aahh~..." Momoka sighed as she finished pooping, prompting Danko to turn as Momoka stood back up straight, stepping out of her pants on the ground and proudly presenting her turdy mess to Danko, who gagged at the stench "Now I believe you have a part of our bargain to uphold Danko~" Momoka taunted, turning and bending over so her big, unwiped butt faced Danko, letting out a small poot, Danko moaning in displeasure as he proceeded to find leaves

 _And so, this marked the day that Momoka, Kagero, and Momo hence forth became the tooting trio._


End file.
